


Boy Don't Hurt Your Brain

by John5mith



Series: Raven Cycle Rarities [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident, Prokopenko never meant to say it, it just slipped out. But it drove Kavinsky wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Don't Hurt Your Brain

The first time it happened it was an accident. Prokopenko swore by it. He apologized when he Kavinsky stopped moving, his cock already deep in Prokopenko’s ass. And then he spoke slowly. That calm, cool way that let Prokopenko know he was in trouble. 

“What did you call me?”

“I’m… I’m sorry Kav. Honestly.” Prokopenko stammered. He hadn’t meant to, it’d been a mistake, something he said in the heat of the moment. Kavinsky’s hand went to the back of his neck. The push wasn’t rough, in fact, Prokopenko was surprised Kavinsky wasn’t choking him right this second. 

“I asked you a question.” Kavinsky repeated his question even slower this time, accentuating every word with his accent. “What. Did. You. Call. Me. Repeat it.”

Prokopenko stuttered the word. “Dad-daddy.”

“So I’m your daddy eh?” Kavinsky bucked his hips, forcing a moan out of Prokopenko. “Say it again.”

“Daddy.” Prokopenko obeyed. 

“That’s right.” Kavinsky bucked again, hitting Prokopenko’s prostate with every thrust, the over stimulation building against his cock, hanging hard between his legs. He’d been right in the middle of begging Kavinsky for a release, a hand, anything to set him off, when he’d said the word.

“Fuck you’re such a fucking slut for your daddy, aren’t ya?” Kavinsky hissed, bringing his lips to Prokopenko’s ear, nibbling on the skin just a little. “You’re my little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Prokopenko whined.

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy!”

“That’s right. I think I like this new nickname. Why don't you keep saying it til I come?” Kavinsky reared back, pressing his hands against Prokopenko’s hips. His touch wasn’t quite hard enough to bruise, but by no means was it soft either. It was a claim, something that Prokopenko already knew. He was Kavinsky’s. 

“Daddy.” He whined again. “Fuck me daddy.”

‘Goddammit.” Kavinsky hissed. “Such a good little slut for me. You love having my cock up your ass don’t cha’?”

“Yes daddy.” Prokopenko mustered the strength to begin pushing back on Kavinsky’s cock, meeting every thrust and sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. “Fuck.” Prokopenko’s head was thrown back as Kavinsky took a handful of the hair that Kavinsky had persuaded him to add red highlights too, the crimson strands weaving through Kavinsky’s pale fingers.

“Such a good little slut.” Kavinsky repeated, the sounds of his and Prokopenko’s skin slapping against each other filling the room.

Kavinsky came after what felt like an eternity, releasing himself deep into Prokopenko, just like he always did. He collapsed beside Prokopenko, grabbing the pack of cigarettes off the nightstand, slipping one into Prokopenko’s still open mouth. “You didn’t get off did you?” Kavinsky asked.

Prokopenko eyed his still throbbing cock, drops of precum still making their way down to the base. He shook his head slowly and watched as Kavinsky sighed and crawled back down the bed, taking the head of the cock into his mouth. It’d never been so hard to obey Kavinsky’s ‘no-touching’ rule than in that particular moment. There was nothing Prokopenko wanted to do besides run his hands through that black hair, to pull on it like Kavinsky did to his. But Prokopenko knew the consequences for disobeying, and he really didn’t feel like going another week with just his hands for release. Prokopenko came harder than he ever did before, more grateful for the release than anything else. Kavinsky swallowed everything he gave, wiping away the bit that had landed on his cheek before taking away Prokopenko’s cigarette and letting the boy lick at the come.

“You taste good.” Kavinsky purred.before he crawled up to the pillows again, claiming Prokopenko’s cigarette for himself. He lit it, took a few drags, and gave it back to Prokopenko, a gesture he reserved for his rarer, softer moments. 

“So um…” Prokopenko began. Post-coital talk was usually forbidden. As was cuddling, but Prokopenko had questions. “You liked that huh? Me calling you daddy?”

Kavinsky took the cigarette, dropping the ash into the tray on the nightstand. “Guess I did.” He said coldly.

“Okay.” Prokopenko left it at that, making sure he stored away the information for later. 

It took over a week for Prokopenko to use the word again. Though this time he managed to slip it into conversation. The way Kavinsky blushed rushed right to Prokopenko’s cock, and the glare Kavinsky shot him only made him harder. Thankfully it’d been in the middle of a party, though Prokopenko doubted Kavinsky had a lot of reservations about yanking down both their pants and fucking Prokopenko on the hood of the Mitsubishi in front of everyone, let them know just exactly who owned Prokopenko. But Kavinsky stayed his hand, at least until that night. Prokopenko’s words had earned him more than a few spankings before Kavinsky finally took one of the vibrators from his nightstand and slid it in. This was his punishment. 

He left Prokopenko alone for two hours, his hands tied to the headrest of the bed, vibrator set on the highest settings. He managed to come twice untouched, and when Kavinsky finally released him, sliding his cock into the open, wet hole, he came a third time.

“Say it.” Kavinsky said, his brown eyes baring into Prokopenko’s pale blue. 

“Fuck me daddy!” Prokopenko whined.

“That’s a good little slut. Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it so bad daddy.” 

“And what do you want?” Kavinsky asked.

“Your cock daddy.”

“That’s my good little slut.” Kavinsky repeated. He came shortly after that, pulling up his pants and walking out of the room, leaving Prokopenko to clean himself up. 

“Oh this is going to be fun.” He muttered to himself while he tried to catch his breath. 

Prokopenko waited to use the word again, he had another theory he needed to test. To see just how bad Kavinsky wanted it. And to see if he’d be willing to admit this slight weakness in front of everyone else. The Dream Pack had no qualms about fucking in front of each other. You could leave if you didn’t want to watch, but most of the time the other boys would just keep doing whatever they were doing while the others went at it. Sometimes it even served as inspiration. Prokopenko had lost count of how many times Kavinsky had been watching Swan and Skov fucking over the couch, his hand moving slowly down Prokopenko’s back to the waist of his jeans, fingering him slowly while he watched the two other boys moan. 

They were all high as kites off something new Kavinsky had dreamed up, watching something on the plasma screen television in the basement of Kavinsky’s mansion, something that no one could focus on. Swan was passed out somewhere upstairs, so it was just Jiang and Skov with them, and despite the closeness of the two boys, they never did more for each other than sloppy handjobs, or maybe the occasional blowjob. Jiang apparently had his own list of people in Henrietta, boys and girls he could call up at a moment’s notice if he ever needed to unwind. 

Prokopenko watched all of their glazed over looks, wondering if this was the intended effect of Kavinsky’s new product, or if this was them coming down from the high. Either way, he decided this was the moment to move. He straddled Kavinsky’s hips, grinning at the surprised expression on his face.

“Well well, want it bad do we?”

Prokopenko replied by nipping at Kavinsky’s neck, his hands running through Kavinsky’s hair, throwing that dreaded snapback that he really hated into the corner of the room. 

“You know, I thought about making shit just for you. Fuck pills to make you horny all day long, make you beg for my cock.”

“I do that anyway.” Prokopenko purred, and at the last second he quietly added, “Daddy.”

Kavinsky blushed, which was a feat unto itself, and it only made Prokopenko harder. He ground up against Kavinsky, making sure he felt the erection tenting his tight jeans. “Come on and fuck me.” Prokopenko waited a beat before whispering. “Daddy.”

“You are such a little whore.”

‘Oh but I’m your whore.” Prokopenko ran a hand up Kavinsky’s chest. “Right here in front of Skov and Jiang.” He kept his voice low. “Let them know I’m yours.” Though if neither of them knew it by now, there was no learning it. Kavinsky had made it clear from the very moment the boys started fooling around with one another that Prokopenko was his. Kavinsky could fuck with any of them, and he had. But Prokopenko was off-limits.

“You gonna ride my cock like a good little slut?” Kavinsky’s hand came down hard on the meat of Prokopenko’s ass. 

“Yes daddy.” Prokopenko said louder this time, sure that Skov and Jiang had heard it, but Kavinsky didn’t seem to mind. Prokopenko leaned back, letting Kavinsky unbuckle his belt and maneuver his jeans down to his knees. Prokopenko did the same, all somehow without leaving Kavinsky’s lap. He threw his jeans over the couch, his tank-top following quickly. Now there was no doubt in Prokopenko’s mind that Skov and Jiang’s eyes were on him and Kavinsky. 

_’Good.’_ Prokopenko thought. _’Let them watch.’_ He’d never thought he’d been _that_ into voyeurism, that was until he’d met the Dream Pack, as Kavinsky liked to call them. Then that’d changed quickly. 

Prokopenko palmed at Kavinsky’s erection through his briefs, already he was hard for him. “You want your daddy’s cock you little whore?”

“Yes daddy.” Prokopenko answered. 

“You gonna ride it like a good little slut for daddy aren’t ya?” His Jersey accent was in full swing now, and doing wonders for Prokopenko’s erection. 

“Yes daddy.” Prokopenko repeated, ignoring the sounds of zippers being pulled down behind him. He slid Kavinsky’s cock from his briefs, licking his lips as he stared at it. Prokopenko pushed himself closer to Kavinsky so his could bite at his neck all while he positioned Kavinsky’s erection. He slid down with a hiss, taking Kavinsky in inch by inch. 

His favorite thing was to ride Kavinsky, it was the one time he’d ever relinquish control of the situation to Prokopenko even a little. Sure he’d grip Prokopenko’s hip, thrust into him when he was close to his climax, but until then, Prokopenko controled just how much he took. He’d roll his hips, bounce up and down, drive Kavinsky up the wall with just how fast or slow he could go. 

“Fuck Pro.” Kavinsky muttered while Prokopenko bounced up and down. 

“You like that daddy?” Prokopenko asked, his breath hitching as Kavinsky’s cock hit his prostate. He tried to keep his moans to a minimum, he wanted this to be as verbal as possible.

“Fuck yes.” Kavinsky said. “You are so good for your daddy.” Kavinsky’s fingernails scraped down Prokopenko’s back slightly, putting Prokopenko right on the edge. “So good for your daddy aren’t you baby?”

 _Baby?_ That was a new one. But the new name sent shivers down Prokopenko’s spine. This was a Kavinsky rarely seen. Usually when he was completely sober, which was a rare occurrence nowadays. 

“God, you fuck me so good daddy.” Prokopenko let his arms drop onto Kavinsky's shoulders, keeping the man underneath him still. “You fuck me so nice, I love it so much daddy.” He slowed down, seeing just how far he could reach, the sounds of Jiang and Skov’s heavy breathing behind him only making him harder. 

“Yeah I do.” Kavinsky grinned, showing off those straight white teeth. “And you take my cock so good too. Just like the little slut you are.” Kavinsky purred those last words, making sure only Prokopenko could hear them.

“I do daddy?” Prokopenko rolled his hips.

“You do baby, so good for your daddy.” Kavinsky’s hands ran up Prokopenko’s waist. “You drive your daddy crazy, you know that?”

“I do daddy?” Prokopenko repeated. 

“You do baby, so good.”

It was enough to push Prokopenko over the edge. He came in several long spurts all across his and Kavinsky’s chests. Kavinsky wasn’t far behind him, Prokopenko contracting against him, squeezing him. Kavinsky emptied himself into Prokopenko, filling him up so quickly that he could feel it dripping out already. 

“Fuck K.” Was all Prokopenko could say when Kavinsky’s cock slipped out. 

“I don’t know what the fuck that was,” Skov began. “But that shit was hot.” He ran a hand through his blue hair. 

Prokopenko looked at the other two boys, both of them spent on each other. Jiang actually had his pants around his ankles, his fingers buried deep inside himself while Skov had jacked him off. He moaned as his fingers slipped out, breath just as heavy as Skov’s. “For real, that was some sexy shit.”

“If you pricks wanna watch again it’s $100 bucks.” There was the Kavinsky that Prokopenko knew. 

“Pfft.” Skov blew out. “That’s a steal, you’ve seen Pro work man, he’s at least worth $500 a fuck. Add another 3 for that ‘daddy’ shit he was talking.”

“Imagine it K, a dick in his ass, one in his mouth.” Jiang began.

Skov gave him a light smack on his stomach. “You put a dick in that mouth then you can’t hear all his sexy talk.”

Prokopenko blushed at that, despite the fact that he was a man whose pride had left long ago. 

“You're right Sko. Put two dicks in his ass, double penetration is hot as fuck.”

“Well Skov, get Swan to help you and you can both fuck Jiang in the ass.” Kavinsky began, flipping them both off in the process. “This one’s mine.”

“Yeah yeah, we know.” Skov grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. “He wouldn’t call you daddy otherwise.”

Jiang sighed, palming a cigarette from Skov. “I need to get fucked.”

“Well Pro looks like he needs a nap, so I think K’s open.”

“Fuck nah.” Kavinsky hissed. “Come on Pro.” Kavinsky stood up quickly, leaving Prokopenko barely enough time to wrap his legs around Kavinsky’s waist. 

“Where are we going?” Prokopenko asked, realizing that his voice felt hoarse. 

“Don’t ask stupid-ass questions.” Kavinsky turned them around, climbing up the stairs. Prokopenko watched Jiang and Skov watching them, Skove still playing with his half-erect cock. Kavinsky’s hands grasped the meat of Prokopenko’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he was lifted. Prokopenko tried not to be embarrassed at the sensation of cum running out of him. 

Kavinsky climbed the steps, and it was only at the last second that Prokopenko realized that Kavinsky was taking him to his room. The bed was still unmade from that morning. Prokopenko winced as Kavinsky set him down on the mattress. He fully expected Kavinsky to turn him over, take him again, make him beg and plead for another release. But it didn’t come. Instead Kavinsky locked the door, and then took the spot next to him on the bed, grabbing the cigarettes from the nightstand. 

Prokopenko took it tentatively, wonder when exactly Kavinsky would change back into the Kavinsky he was used to.

“Take a nap.” Kavinsky lit his own cigarette, taking a drag from it. “You look beat.”

“I…” Prokopenko didn’t know what to say. “Okay.” He answered, turning on his side and pulling the sheets up. 

He recoiled when he felt a hand in hair, Kavinsky’s fingers running through the curly mess. “Come here.”

Prokopenko eyed him. With Kavinsky there was always an angle he was playing, always something for him to get out of whatever situation he’d pulled you into. But one look into those brown eyes told Prokopenko that he was living the one exception to that rule. He lifted himself carefully, turning back over and curling himself into Kavinsky’s touch. He closed his eyes, resting himself on Kavinsky's stomach, fingers tracing the ‘Mother Fucker’ tattoo that sat just below his bellybutton.

Kavinsky leaned back, letting out another huff of smoke, his finger’s still weaving through Prokopenko’s bright red hair. “You know?” He began. “This ain’t half bad, just sitting here.” He shrugged, and then stopped talking.

“Yeah.” Prokopenko tried to laugh. “So you like it when I call you…” He trailed off, not actually wanting to say the word. He wanted to enjoy this Kavinsky as much as he could.

“Yeah.” Kavinsky laughed. “Guess I do.”

Prokopenko chuckled along with him. “I like it when you call me baby.” He looked up at Kavinsky.

“Yeah? Good, cause that what you are.” He pulled Prokopenko as close to him as possible. “My baby.”

“Good.” Prokopenko closed his eyes again, but before he did he swore he saw Kavinsky smiling. Not his usual smile. A smile that was all teeth, that told you that the man standing in front of you really didn’t give a shit about you or what you thought of him. This one looked real, like the real Kavinsky.

This was a happy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never shipped Kavinsky/Prokopenko until I stumbled upon some fanart on Tumblr and well..... come join the trash can with me! 
> 
> I'm kinda thinking about making this a series, just one shots of the Dream Pack (and maybe the Gangsey) in some PWP situations (Idk about you guys, but I'd LOVE to see Jiang, Skov, and Swan do a little double penetration, hehe)
> 
> So let me know if you guys wanna see more stuff like this!


End file.
